


[podfic] All-Time Low

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks)



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Bad Decisions, Bittersweet Ending, Community: cap_ironman, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Prostitution, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks
Summary: podfic of "All-Time Low," by SinealaTony's lost his company to Obadiah Stane. He's lost it all: his money, his friends, his Avengers team... and his sobriety. Drunk, homeless, Tony is living on the streets, and when he runs out of liquor money, he sells the only thing he has left: his body. And one day, he has the exact wrong customer.





	[podfic] All-Time Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All-Time Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321581) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> A fill for the free square of the 2018 Stony Bingo, because we are all about the angst, apparently.

 

by

 

Sineala

 

1:33:17

 

[download or stream (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vls7l8nzksxnnh2/All-Time%20Low.mp3?dl=0)

 

[stream (Soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/audiosilks/all-time-low)

 

reader & cover artist: WhenasInSilks

 

title & credit track: "Start of the Breakdown," by Tears for Fears

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you enjoyed, please let the author know, here or on the original page, linked above


End file.
